Jade Waterfall
Jade Waterfall is a girl who come from Baltimore, Maryland. she joined goanimate since july 31, 2012 at age of 15. Jade start to her own grounded series instead of goanimate grounded series by using comedy world characters and other theme characters when she has goplus. without goplus she start to making stick figures grounded series. Jade is famous for her grounded series include buddy 'bunny, polly, Sabrina, sam and max, mack family, pyb, cheese. she also makes her own ungrounded series include cherry the sackboy, yummy. but sadly, Jade discontinued her pyb series even sam and max series. she likes making childlike/furries/girly/video ' ' ' game/National/Foreign/goth/hipster/cute/ characters for her both grounded series and ungrounded series, sometimes, Jade makes human characters. she's famous for her character cherry the sackboy. jade occasionally feature and make users's avatars in her videos even watch grounded videos. she's rarely use real life places for both grounded and ungrounded videos. jade befriended good users when she returned to GoAnimate in 2013. Info Username: Jade Waterfall Full Name: Trinity Gerdlin Hayes Link to her Youtube account: https://www.youtube.com/user/OfficerTrinityHayes Link to her domo animate: http://domo.goanimate.com/user/0iefZzL7K-oI Link to her goanimate account: http://goanimate.com/user/0st0eGoAla9U Age: 22 Gender: Female Nationally: African American Birthday: March 2nd, 1997 Hair color: black(normal), red(2013-2014 in real life ) reddish purple(2014-present in real life), purple(goanimate life) Eye color: Brown,dark blue(goanimate life) Hometown: Baltimore, maryland School: Digital harbor high school Zodic Signs: Pisces Good/bad side: Unknown(possibly good user) Chinese Zodiac sign: Ox Voice: Elizabeth/Salli/Julie/Tween Girl/Crystal/Emma/Misaki/Grace Angry voice: Kalya and Grace Crying voice: Kalya and Grace Boyfriend: Eddie GoAnimate younger sister: Zoey Family: Mildred(mother) Joann(older sister) Jamie(little sister) Roosevelt(older brother) David(nephew) Dayshawn(niece) ''' Favorite football teams: Ravens, falcons, giants '''Likes: grounded videos, hangout place, roleplay, runescape(she finds this website fun since she was 12 in 2009), gaiaonline(she finds it friendly and fun since 2009), dc unverse online, meez(she finds meez and their games fun in 2010 but in 2012-2014 she rarely play meez because too much cyberbullying and rudeness towards new people even saying rude things about people's avatars like hers. she doesn't tolerate that.) , the sims, drawing, animating, tv shows, imvu(she finds imvu fun and friendly place forher to chat in 2013 but sadly, she closed her account because it bores her) , music, pikimins, runescape machima, music, movies, gameplay, WWE Smackdown vs Raw series(she finds this game very fun in 2006), WWE(she loved this show when she was little girl), Littlebig planet(she finds this game fun and active), TNA, WWE games, Thomas and friends, tennis, GoAnimate(she saw someone else's video on youtube when she was 15), grounded videos(she find them very experiencing that will strengthen her animation skills but at time, she prefer making ungrounded videos better), PS1, PS2, meeting new people, World 80 and other worlds( she thinks they have nice people on there), other things. Neutral: PS3(she used to play PS3 in 2012 but in 2014, she stopped playing it due to cyberbullying and rudeness. she lost some of her friends's desire and trust due to her little sister annoying them and annoying things but she occasionally play this game anyways), panty and stocking(she thinks this show is too risque for her to watch, she didn't like risque anime tv shows much but prefer anime tv shows who are not risque better), stardoll(she used to like this website when she was 10 in 2007 but in 2011, she doesn't play this game anymore), . Dislikes: Slow computers, zwinky(she used to like this site in 2010 but in 2013, she start to hate it due to people being very rude to her when she tried to talk to them), goanimate haters(due to them being very disrespectful to goanimators and calling them a derogatory names) , grounded video haters, Rude people, liars, people who gossiping about her, people who lied to her, people asking why she look like a boy(she thinks the question was rude that it will offend her), rude comments, homophobic people(when she read a article about LGBT people getting bullied in the school and getting killed and websites which cause her to hate homophobic people), sexism, sexist people, cyberbullies(she witnessed someone getting cyberbullied by people and defended him against those who bullying him), obnoxious people, frozen haters(she saw g puccio's video about killing the characters which cause her to develop a hatred of frozen haters) , my little pony haters(she saw someone else's comments about killing ponies), hackers, bullying(she finds it hurtful and unacceptale), people who being rude to her character cherry the sackboy(she hates it when people saying bad things to him which make him cry), people who being so rude to new people(it annoys her), world 3(due to too much cyberbullying and rudeness even inappropriate happens. people were bullying and insulting her in clan wars), bullying, people getting smart(means talk in the rude way such as whatever and "i don't give F" and other rude words.) with her when she was talking to them. Friends: Carrotkiller101studio, NickComedian1997, Calebcomedian, Midknightcomedian2001, Amsally94, Zscriv, And Nintendofan20, Caroline0204, Ashercomedian2001, louielouie95, paultheninja203, Pancakelover123456789, HeroesYesVillainsNo, PainlessPentagram,galaxylifefan64, StarWarsAndCODFan1999, ILoveCaroline0204, Dora rocks, warren cook, Captain American fan, Memy9909, Baxter, PlantsvsZombies9909, briancomedian2013 , My little pony friend, Sam chen, Taylor JoliCoeur, savoy2121, ''' '''Eric Eripcson, Jack dawson, fluttergirl, princess matilda, Kristin konkle, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, KodyTheCartoonGuy, VenusComedian1995, Optimus500050, Alex Kimble, Tigrus879, Mitsuki GoAnimate Fan, OptimusprimeYesMegatronNo, KeybirdComedian Vevo, other Good, Neutral, and Bad users. 'Trivia' *'Jade doesn't hate bad users.' *'Jade Hayes doesn't make videos out of anyone.' *'She doesn't have an enemy.' *'Jade's mother have youtube account link: https://www.youtube.com/user/savoy2121' *'Jade's not good at making her characters a boyfriend and girlfriend' *'Jade likes Thomas and friends, bobby's world, powerpuff girls dexter laboratory, cow and chickens, I'm a weasel, rocko's modern life, other cartoon network and nickelodeon tv shows when she was young' *'Jade's side is not mentioned on goanimate and youtube' *'Jade often taunts at bad users.' *'She always laughing at bad users look like real life and their fake avatar, or comments.' *'if anyone tells her why she look like a boy and other mean response even makes video out of bronies and other mlp fans, frozen fans, goanimators, popular people. it's cause Jade waterfalls will get offended.' *'Jade have quite short temper.' *'Jade seems to act like a mother to cherry the sackboy sometimes (hinting that she may be his Parental Substitute).' *'She can be quite rude and manipulative to frozen haters. otherwise, she respected their opinion.' *Jade seems show negative attitude towards anti bronies and mlp haters sometimes. *Jade and Kade always fight sometimes over Cherry the Sackboy (Kade claimed that he found Cherry creepy) and they often got into arguments with each other. *if any frozen hater who tried to talk to her, she will tend to ignore them sometimes. *Jade waterfall can be rude and arrogent towards Intellegent ATHIEST C.H.A and STPMB and other users. *Jade hurt users and does painful things to them sometimes because they got smart with her and being mean to cherry on her ava walker account. Category:1997 Births Category:Female Category:Living Characters Category:Youtube Accounts Category:GoAnimate Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Female Characters Category:Neither Memy or Baxter fan Category:Users Category:Characters Category:Popular People Category:Simple Goanimators Category:African Americans Category:Popular Characters Category:Well behaved characters Category:Nice characters Category:Good Characters Category:Good characters Category:Peaceful People Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Non troublemakers Category:Thomas and Friends fans Category:Human Category:WWE fans Category:Runescape fans Category:DC Comic Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:MMORPG fans Category:Littlebig planet fans Category:Soul Calibur fans Category:The sims fans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Normal goanimators Category:Orginial animators Category:Character who are fans of unknown Category:Characters who don't have enemies Category:Characters who makes both grounded and ungrounded series Category:Old school Hip hop lovers Category:Pop songs lover Category:Rock songs lover Category:Country songs lovers Category:1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s songs lover Category:Pure goanimators Category:Spongebob fans Category:Twilight Fans Category:Nightcore lovers Category:Trance lovers Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:People can be rude sometimes Category:Lady Gaga fans Category:Hay Day fans Category:Dragon and Puzzle fans Category:Dragon Friends fan Category:Dragon Fans Category:Japanese app games fans Category:Sims 3 fans Category:Sims 2 fans Category:Gaiaonline fans Category:Imvu fans Category:Meez fans Category:Young Adults Category:Adults Category:Women Category:Neutral users Category:Loves Ewoks Category:Awesome Users Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Good Users Category:March Births Category:Colored people Category:Ungrounded People